


Mysterious Friends

by music_lover8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Badass, Bunker, Cutting, Depression, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Gay, Hospitals, Hunter - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorta au but not really, Tough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_lover8/pseuds/music_lover8
Summary: Sam and Dean meet an old friend from their past. Will Sam;s feelings come out into the limelight, and will they be replicated? And what will happen when her secret comes out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I wrote this instead of sleeping. Follow me on tumblr! danica-queen-of-hell.

Dean, Cas, and Sam smiled at me gently. I waved and walked over, dragging my 4 duffel bags with me (everything I own is those bags). "Hey. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. And this is Cas, his boyfriend." I smiled. "Danica." They nodded and we started walking towards the elevator. "So, what do you like to do?" asked Dean, sounding genuinely curious. "Um, well I enjoy loud music, violent TV shows, i know 3 different martial arts, black belts in all 3. I fix up old muscle cars, reading and writing. And I love going to shooting ranges." "You have tattoos?" asked Cas. "I have several." They nodded, and pretty soon we reached our floor. We exited and luckily, our room was only shortly down the hall. We all turned, though, when we heard a wolf whistle. "Yo, girl, you here for us?" asked this big football jock. "Nope. Wouldn't wanna be caught dead with a guy like you." "But why? I'm amazing!" "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I snapped. Dean and Sam gaped at me in shock, surprised I would say something like that. I walked into our hotel room, Dean, Cas and Sam trailing behind me. "That was great." said Dean, laughing. I smiled and hung to the 2 dress bags, for the two nights we needed to dress up. I then took off my leather jacket, reveling my gun holder and dagger holders. They openly gaped at me, looking at all my stuff. "What? I know you guys are hunters, and posing as 18 year olds." They swallowed and looked away, Sam's eyes staying on me a little longer then necessary. "So, we have to dress up for this thing tonite, right?" I asked, looking at them for confirmation. They nodded and looked disdainfully at the fed suits hanging up, cringing slightly. "Ok. Sam, your my date." As i was finishing my makeup, and trying (and failing) to zip the back of my dress. I walked into the room, asking the first person i saw for help, which just happened to be Cas. "Hey, can you help me?" he nodded, pausing halfway when he saw all of my tattoos. "Dani, who is James?" he asked, voice soft. "No one." I said quickly and quietly. I could feel all 3 pairs of eyes on me, as Cas slowly zipped the red dress shut. I walked quickly to the bathroom, where i shut and locked the door. I looked at the mirror, looking at my face, fighting back tears. I could NOT think about James right now. My 6-month-old dead son HAS nothing to do with this case. I pulled my left long sleeve up to the crook of my elbow, revealing the cutting scars that crisscrossed my arms, red and angry. The fresh ones where still less then a week old. I looked down, groaning. I looked up again, practicing my smile. 'I have to have the mask, I can't let anyone see. No one can know that i am weak.' I thought, as I slowly turned the door handle, pulling my sleeves down. I walked in to the room, smiling brightly at the guys. "Well, are we going or what?" I asked, slipping into the heels. -SAM'S POV- I watched as Danica walked ahead of Dean and I, floor length dress swishing softly. "You like her." Dean said bluntly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah, Dean. I do. But she obviously doesn't remember us. Otherwise she wouldn't have had to have us introduce herself to us." "My main question is, " said Dean. "Who was the 6-month old tattooed on her back?" Sam shrugged, watching Danica and Cas interact, obviously talking about something important. I watched as Cas touched Danica's wrists, and how she flinched slightly and pulled her hands away. Cas noticed to, by the way his eyebrows rippled in confusion. -DANICA'S POV- I listened to Sam and Deans conversation. "You like Sam." Cas said bluntly. "And you remember them. Why won't you tell them?" he asked, laying a gently hand on my wrist. I gently pulled my hands away, noting the look of confusion shoot across his face. "I want to tell them, Cas, trust me,I do. But how on earth will they react to me? I ditched Bobby art age 18, I haven't talked to them since. I can only imagine how mad they are at me." Cas looked at me then, blue eyes feeling like they are staring into my soul." "Cas, come back here with me." said Dean, gently pulling on the edge of Cas's coat. Cas nodded, and switched places with Sam. "Hey." I said, looking up at him. "I heard your entire conversation..." he said softly, eyes scanning my face. I looked down quickly. "Dani, we aren't mad at you. We promise. Dean and I were so worried about you. You disappeared off the face of the earth, no word about you, until today. Dean and I nearly fainted with relief when we saw you. And I like you to," he said, with a wink. I smiled and laughed gently. I went a wrapped a hand around his waist, smiling. "Well, I guess this means we are a couple now." He smiled and kissed my forehead. We walked outside in the cool air, Dean and Cas still teasing even as we got on the bus. "So I'm guessing you are here for the same case I am?" I asked. "The ghost?" They nodded. "But we can't figure out what its connected to." "A necklace." I said, fiddling with my earrings. "How in the hell do you know that already?" asked Cas, slightly shocked. I shrugged. "The internet." Sam started laughing when Dean's eyes narrowed. "Hey." I looked up at the new voice, frowning when I saw one of the football jocks friends. "What?" I snapped. "You insulted my friend." "Ok, and..." I asked, confused to where he was going with this. "I want you to apologize." he said, glaring at me. "Why in the hell would I do that?" I asked, brown eyes flashing. "Because he deserves it." he said, grabbing me. I punched him across the face, growling. "Don't ever. Touch me again." I said, low enough that it was terrifying, but loud enough that everyone else heard it to. He looked at me in shock before getting back up and returning to his seat. "Damn." said Dean, impressed but also shocked. "Remind me to never sneak up on you." said Sam, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tear jerker. MAJOR angst. You find out a lot about Danica's Past, and it helps with a visit to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dives into what they are doing at the hotel, and her moving into the bunker, and the complications that it ensues. We find out a little more about Danica in the chapter.

"Sam, will you dance with me?" I asked, looking up at him. "No. I hate dancing." "Please?" I asked, flashing my renowned puppy dog eyes. "Holy shit," he whispered, staring at them. "Ok, fine." I cheered and kissed his cheek. "Dani? Did you just get Sam agree to dance with you?" asked Dean, shocked evident in his voice. I flashed my puppy dog eyes at him, grinning evilly when he sucked in a breath."Damn, girl, your good at that." Dean said, smiling. We wandered inside the giant building, me in awe of the pictures and chandelier. ****************************************************** I grabbed my 4 duffel bag filled with my stuff from the back of my '69 camero, looking around the giant garage in the bunker. "Come on, follow me." said Sam, taking a bag for me. He lead me to a giant study, filled with books upon books, my eyes wide. -DEAN'S POV- I watched Danica and Sam walk towards Sam's room, where Dani was inevitably sleeping. I turned to Cas, who was watching me with bright blue eyes. I walked over and rested my forehead against his. He reached his hands up and carded it through my hair, me enjoying the feel of it. I grinned, before leaning down to nip Cas's lips. I ran away laughing at Cas's shout of protest. I heard fast footsteps behind me, and laughter. I ran into the screening room, hiding under the blanket. I suddenly felt a 180 pound body of pure muscle land on my body. I felt all the air whoosh out of me, and heard Cas's laughter. I flipped the blanket, and forced him to lay down next to me while I played Criminal Minds on Netflix. 2 hours must have passed before we suddenly heard Sam shout my name. Cas and I shared a look, and automatically ran to Sam's room. "Sammy? You ok?" I asked, looking at him in terror. "Yeah, but Dani's not."

 

-DANICA'S POV- I groaned as my head hit the corner of a hospital bed. hearing the rustling of clothing. I looked down at my arm, seeing IV tubes and the band. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. Dean, who was sitting next to me, started stirring. Deans bright green eyes blinked open, focusing on me. I couldn't meet him in the eyes, knowing what happened, hence the bandages on my wrist. "Hey." said Dean, walking over and kneeling in front of me. He ran his rough hands over mine, eyes boring into mine. "Why?" he asked, gesturing to my wrists. "They said they have seen you here before, with the same thing. A cut on your wrists that is so deep, you pass out from lack of blood. _Seen you before, Danica._ Mind explaining?" he asked gently. "I have depression and post traumatic stress. And cutting was what I resorted to." "What happened?" he asked, just as Sam and Cas walked back into the room with food. "When I was 17, I met a 18 year old named Josh. I thought he was perfect. He treated me like a princess, showered me in gifts. Complimented me. I should have known better."  I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, this is really hard for me to talk about." Sam moved to sit by me, and I leaned into his touch, my tears threatening to spill."The minute I was old enough, he proposed to me. We went to Vegas and eloped. We went to Idaho, and rented a house. And thats when things got bad. At first it started with teasing, then graduated to shaming me, and hitting me. I choose not to defend myself, because I convinced myself that I deserved it. That continued for a while, before he started to become an alcoholic. He started throwing things at me, slamming me against things, when he finally snapped. He whipped me, locked me up in the basement. He would rape me on a regular basis. And finally I got pregnant. Finally, one of my friends noticed something was off, when Josh kept passing my absence off as a business trip. She broke in one night, and found me. She called police, and Josh was arrested. I testified, and Josh was thrown in Jail for pretty much the rest off his life. But I found out a month later that he committed suicide. I gave birth to James, who died later due to heart problems. So, I lost it. I drank, depression, and PTSD. Finally, cutting was my only option. And by before, you'll get what she means later." Dean, Sam and Cas sat in silence, silent tears streaming down their faces. I looked down, playing with my hands. I felt Sam reach up to the top of my hospital dress, slowly untying it. I heard his soft gasp, knowing what he saw, There was barely any skin left, they were all scars, from what he used. Sam got up and left the room, hands running through his hair. Dean got up and quickly followed him, Cas staying with me. I looked up when I heard footsteps walk into the room, smiling tiredly when I saw who walked through the door. The blond doctor smiled down at me. "Hey, Dani." "Sam, Dean, Cas. Meet the girl who rescued me, Jasmine." 


End file.
